Opposites
by LaPaige
Summary: Because opposites really do attract. Hermione/Ron


**So the first pairing I picked at random (basically me closing my eyes and pointing at the computer screen, which is a very advanced method) for my challenge (see authors page if you have no idea what I'm going on about) is Hermione/Ron. What is the pairing name for that anyway? Rermione? Hon? Rormione? If you know feel free to tell me xD. This is my second ever Harry Potter fic, so I doubt it'll turn out all that great, but it IS written by a British woman (J.K is one of my favourite authors), so it'll be a relief to type 'mum' and not 'mom' xD. Yes, I am British. Just thought I'd throw that in there. But anyway, please read and review, and sorry for the shortness.  
(:**

* * *

Opposites.

That was exactly what Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were. They couldn't be more different if they tried.

Ronald went only by his nickname, Ron, unless you were his mum or Hermione, in which case he really had no choice. Hermione, (who hated nicknames of any sort) went only by Hermione, unless you were Ron (who fondly called her "'MIONE!"), in which case she really had no choice either.

Ron's favourite colour is red, which just so happened to be Hermione's least favourite colour, because she said it remained her of blood. Hermione's favourite colour is purple, which Ron didn't like simply because he thought it was girly. "What are you, Ronald, five years old?" was Hermione's reaction to this.

Hermione's favourite book is 'A Midsummer Nights Dream'. When Hermione told Ron this (she doesn't remember why she did), he said "Great. Pass the crisps." Ron does not have a favourite book, because to have a favourite book you have to have read one.

Ron failed the last exam he took. Hermione nearly cried, because she tutored him for a month straight just so he could pass. The real reason Ron didn't learn all that much? He'd been staring at her all through their tutor sessions. Not that he'd ever admit it to Hermione. He did feel bad when he saw the crushed expression on her face though. He had tried hard. Okay, maybe he hadn't. But was it really his fault that he had gone way past 'crush' when it came to Hermione Granger?

Hermione's favourite food is apples. It figures, because her parents are health-freaks. Ron's favourite food is his mum's roast potatoes. He hates apples.

Ron hates being inside. Being inside means he can't fly on his broomstick, and he'll probably end up sitting with Hermione and Harry 'studying' in the library. Hermione, on the other hand, hates being outside. Being outside means she is probably in the woods with Harry, Ron and Hagrid, meeting one of the half giant's new best friends that would eat her if it was given the opportunity.

Hermione can't stand flying. She would rather skinny dip in the lake with the Giant Squid then sit on a broomstick. Harry once tried to get her on one, but she screamed and told him that if he made her take on step towards "that thing" then she'd tell Ginny that he had baby names picked out. He gave up pretty quickly after that. Ron loves flying. He could fly around all day and never get bored. There is not much he'd rather do then play Quiddich. Hermione rolls her eyes when he tells her this, but she buys him something broom-related for his seventeenth birthday. Ron loved it, even if it was a book.

Ron's favourite animal is a dog. He had always asked his parents for one for Christmas (his father agreed, but his mother told him that he had more chance of convincing her to buy the Hog's Head). Hermione hates dogs. Her favourite animal is a cat, and she knows that Ron hates Crookshanks with a burning passion. Maybe for Hermione's birthday Ron will buy her a kitten. She doubts it.

Hermione doesn't mind spiders at all. She knows that they can't hurt her (unless it is a tarantula, but she knows they don't live in England unless they sneak into a box of bananas, and she hates bananas anyway). Ron screams like a girl when he see's a spider and runs away. Hermione put a handful of plastic toy spiders in his slippers once, after he 'borrowed' her study schedule, which had taken a long time to colour code. He had tried to jump out of the window.

But, in actual fact, they do have something in common. Hermione never says it aloud, because it is far to cliché in her opinion.

They had something in common the first time Ron admitted he loved her. Because she loved him back.

* * *

**Was it okay? It was only my second Harry Potter fic, but I think it turned out okay. I can cross the first pairing off my list! One down, thirty-two to go! (:**


End file.
